landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in The Land Before Time
This is a list of all character in The Land Before Time. It consists of characters from the film series and the television series. Main characters Littlefoot Main Article: Littlefoot Littlefoot is an Apatosaurus but is called a Longneck in the films. He is the central character of the film The Land Before Time and most of its sequels; however it is not always necessarily the largest role. He is contemplative and quiet, though he enjoys playing, and often becomes leader in any quest. Cera Main Article: Cera Cera is a Triceratops (in the film called a "Threehorn") and a friend of Littlefoot. Cera is a bossy dinosaur who tries to show no fear. She is prone to bragging about her accomplishments, but will run away at the first sign of any real danger. She is very sweet and caring; but that side of her personality is usually masked by her normally gruff exterior. Ducky Main Article: Ducky Ducky is a Parasaurolophus, which is also called a "Bigmouth" or a "Swimmer". She tends to say "Yep yep yep" quite a lot, which is frequently quoted today in popular culture and everyday life. Ducky rarely speaks in contractions, except when singing, and is almost never heard to utter a generalization. Petrie Main Article: Petrie Petrie is a pterosaur (a Pteranodon to be exact), also called a "Flyer". He is talkative, but (uniquely to himself) speaks in a form of broken English. Spike Main Article: Spike Spike is, as his name implies, a 'Spiketail' (Stegosaurus). He is one of the youngest members of the group, Chomper being the only major character younger than himself. Ducky witnessed his hatching. Ducky's mother adopted him upon their reaching the Great Valley, as his family has yet to be seen. A Stegosaurus family did offer to take him with them, although he decided to stay with Ducky. Spike rarely speaks, though he has been known to vocalize in songs. The one notable occasion of Spike's use of speech appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Chomper Main Article: Chomper Chomper is a Tyrannosaurus, which is known as a sharptooth in the Land Before Time movies. He is bilingual, being able to speak both the herbivore language of Littlefoot and his friends (heard as English to the viewer), and the "Sharptooth" of language of Tyrannosaurus, which seems to consist of grunts, roars, and clicks. He is the youngest of the seven main characters. Ruby Main Article: Ruby Ruby is a new friend of Littlefoot and his friends and appears in the television series. She is a female Oviraptor. Ruby is quite compassionate. Main families Littlefoot's family Grandma and Grandpa Longneck Main Article: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck They are Littlefoot's loving grandparents, who have looked after him ever since his mother died, and he came to the Great Valley. They appear in all The Land Before Time films. Bron Main Article: Bron He is Littlefoot's father. He first appeared in The Great Longneck Migration, when he and Littlefoot finally met. Littlefoot's name is taken from a nickname Bron had when he was a child. Littlefoot's Mother Main Article: Littlefoot's Mother She has never been given a name, but is most commonly referred to as "Littlefoot's Mother" or as "Mamma Longneck" by fans. She only appeared in the original Land Before Time, during which she died while trying to save Littlefoot and Cera from the Sharptooth. Shorty Main Article: Shorty Shorty is Littlefoot's new adopted brother. He appeared for the first time in The Great Longneck Migration, and though he bullied Littlefoot for a time, Littlefoot eventually appealed to him by suggesting that they pretend to be brothers. Later Littlefoot convinced Bron to adopt Shorty, and they really became brothers. Migrating Longneck herd They are cousins of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who are implied to be related on Grandma's side. The most notable members of this clan are The Old One, the wise matriarch of the herd, and Ali, who was the only child in the herd before they merged with another herd of Longnecks. Old One She is the matriarch of the migrating Apatosaurus herd in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. She is regarded by her herd as the wisest, although some find her claims hard to believe. She may be related to Grandma Longneck, who speaks of her as a cousin. She makes a reappearance in an episode of the Land Before Time TV series, where she and the herd runs after Chomper, who had pretended to be a mean sharptooth. She nearly kills him, until Chomper startles her by tearfully begging her not to hurt him. The fact that a sharptooth was talking to her distracted the herd long enough for Littlefoot, Ali, and his friends to rescue Chomper. In the Spanish language version, she was given a male voice in the movie, but a proper female voice in the TV series. Ali Main Article: Ali Ali is a female Longneck child, and a distant cousin of Littlefoot. They grew very close to each other in Journey Through the Mists, and from this, fans often write in fanfiction about the two meeting again as adults or teenagers, and falling in love and marrying. However, because of their family-ties, other fans cite this as an incestuous match. Cera's family Topsy Main Article: Topsy Topsy is Cera's grumpy father. His name was not officially revealed until Invasion of the Tinysauruses; he was credited as Daddy Topps in the original movie, and referred to in later films as Mr. Threehorn. Dinah and Dana Dinah and Dana are infant Triceratops twins. They are Cera's niece and nephew. They first appeared in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and have not been seen in the further sequels. They speak in a baby-talk that is unintelligible to the impatient Cera, but intelligible to others including their grandfather Topsy. Tria Tria is a pink "Threehorn" (Triceratops). She is kind, loving and brave, though her character may seem rather false and unconvincing at first. It is revealed in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses that she and Topsy (Cera's dad) met when they were younger, and are reunited in the film, much to the dismay of Cera, who is very used to being the center of her father's attention. Despite some false starts, however, Cera and her new stepmother do manage to get along in the end. Unlike Topsy, Tria immediately finds the Tinysauruses cute when she comes across a wandering pair, which is why she separates from him for a short time. Tria and Topsy have a child in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. She is portrayed by Camryn Manheim in the eleventh and twelfth films and Jessica Gee in the TV series and the thirteenth film. Cera's Siblings Topsy, Cera's belligerent father, and his first wife were seen to have several children on at least two occasions. The first time can only be inferred; the existence of Dinah and Dana--Cera's niece and nephew and Topsy's grandchildren-- implies that Topsy and his wife had to have had at least one son or daughter before Cera's egg laying. The fate thereof remains unknown. Cera is seen to have had nestmate siblings at her hatching; they seem to be mostly sisters. They, along with their mother, have mostly disappeared from the film series and are likely dead, having died on the way to the Great Valley. Two of them, however, appear in volume three. She now has a half sister, Tricia, due to her stepmother Tria. Tricia Tricia is a young dark pink Triceratops. She is the daughter of Tria and Topsy and the half-sister of Cera. Her first appearance is in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Due to the fact that Tricia is a baby Triceratops, she does not have any teeth yet. She is also known to be a better swimmer than Cera. In The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, she said her first word, which was "Cera." She is voiced by Nika Futterman in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers and Meghan Strange (who voices Ruby) in ''The Land Before Time'' TV series. Ducky and Spike's family Ducky and Spike's Mother Known as Mama Swimmer by fans, Ducky and Spike's mother is a Parasaurolophus and has appeared in most of the 12 movies that have debuted so far. She is blind to race/species, as seen in her inter-racial/species adoption of Spike, a Stegosaurus. She loves all her children and is very attentive. She is popular among Littlefoot and his friends for these reasons and is treated with respect by Littlefoot and his friends, as well as the adults in the Great Valley. She occasionally has doubts on how to raise Spike, whether in keeping with her own values or with those of his racial heritage. This was seen in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze when a stegosaur herd met and befriended Spike. She let him go with the herd to learn "his kind's" ways; however when Spike fell through ice it was she who rescued her grateful son. This protective attitude is scientifically accurate, as at least some hadrosaurids such as Maiasaura, or "good mother lizard," are believed to have been attentive parents. Curiously, unlike other young dinosaurs in the film, her daughter, Ducky, is shown as being able to walk and even talk soon after hatching, while the evidence for hadrosaur parental care rests in the fact that young were unable to care for themselves. Ducky and Spike's Father He is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. It is sometimes asked whether this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi, was murdered by her own father, according to Internet Movie Database. Ducky and Spike's Brothers and Sisters There are at least 14 young swimmers (male and female). Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Petrie's family Mother Voiced by Tress MacNeille and known as Mama Flyer by fans , Petrie's mother has a big heart toward all the young ones and is protective of her children. She once offered comfort to Ducky's mother when the latter was abducted by Pterano and his cronies. Although she believes her brother would never intentionally hurt anyone, she is quite severe on Pterano, and makes it clear that she does not trust him. She plays the major role in the Great Day Of The Flyers. Siblings Petries brothers and sisters are voiced by Jeff Bennett (who also voices Petrie), Nika Futterman, and Susan Blu. They've made brief appearances in I-XI. They have a bigger part in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. However, the number of brothers and sisters Petrie has sometimes changes between films; four or five is the most common average. Pterano Main Article: Pterano Pterano is Petrie's ambitious but ultimately good-natured uncle. He had a major role in The Stone of Cold Fire. It was originally rumoured that he was to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Chomper's family Chomper's Parents These figures have only appeared in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. They are both green in color, but the mother and father are distinguished by exact shade, with the father being much darker (this may reflect a gender difference). Although they are ferocious predators like the other Sharpteeth, they are also devoted parents. It is suggested in the series that they requested Ruby as some sort of babysitter for Chomper. Both Ruby and Chomper were separated from their families by Red Claw and his minions; so far they have yet to reunite. They also stand as the only adult Sharpteeth who have not directly tried to injure the protagonists in any way. Ruby's Family Ruby's Parents and Siblings Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". They have wrinkles, implying age. The Mother is pink and the Father is blue. The Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue. Residents of the Great Valley Guido Guido is a Microraptor gui who appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Although rumored to be multicolored, his feathers are, in actuality, presented in warm shades of green and yellow, mostly Jade. He has never seen another creature like himself. He is more of a comic relief character than previous guest characters. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He also appeared in the TV series episode where he truly learns how to fly (The Hermit of Black Rock). The Tinysauruses Main Article: Tinysaurus The Tinysauruses are kitten-sized longnecks who debuted in Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is "Big Daddy", who, despite the name, is actually dwarfed by the younger Tinysauruses. Mr. Thicknose Main Article: Mr. Thicknose An old, wise dinosaur, who claims to have been everywhere and seen everything, but has actually gained most of his knowledge from primary sources. He acts as the local teacher/lecturer of the Great Valley. Kosh Kosh is the gluttonous Ankylosaurus appearing in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. His name is revealed in the end credits for The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series, whereas he was once referred as "Mr. Clubtail" in some films. He shows up commonly in the series, usually for one-liners, and most often for comic relief. He is almost always seen eating. While he initially refuses to share sweet bubbles with the kids, he changes his mind when Ducky tells him it is for Ruby's Star Day. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Jeff Bennett in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and The Amazing Threehorn Girl episode of the TV series, and Peter Sepenuk, who also voices Red Claw and Screech, in The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series. Hyp The leader of the trio of bullying dinosaurs in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, who tried to cause trouble for Littlefoot and his friends. Hyp, along with his other friends Mutt and Nod, often hides his cowardliness to make him look braver, or "bigger". Eventually, Hyp and his friends help Littlefoot and his friends with helping their parents deal with a pack of Sharpteeth, and later find some food to share with others. His name may derive from the ornithopod Hypsilophodon. The trio has not appeared since in the further sequels, although they have appeared in an episode of the TV series, The Great Egg Adventure. In that episode, Hyp still seems to like bullying. Whit Hetford voiced Hyp. Hyp's Father An often grumpy dinosaur, who yells at his son when concerned for his safety. Like his son, his attitude may have an effect on others, including Topsy, who realises the errors of his ways on raising his daughter, Cera, after witnessing Hyp's father telling off his son with the exact same words Topsy used with Cera ("I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!"). Hyp's father is not cowardly and he is not always angry; he can also be kind to others, as shown at the end of the film. In Film V he can be seen when the dinosaurs are leaving the valley. Milo, Lydia, and Plower Three beaver-like mammals, featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believed Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. Mutt One of the bullying trio, he is dim-witted and more dependent on his friends. Because he is not clever, he is more of a coward than Hyp or Nod. He usually needs a nudge from Nod in order to know when to speak. He is a Muttaburrasaurus , hence his name. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Mutt's Father He can be seen briefly in the fight against some Velociraptors. Like his son, he is controlled by fear. Nod Another of Hyp's friends, a Nodosaurus. Nod was the depressed one of the group. He tried to be funny, but none of the others liked him. He often repeated what he said to make more sense, or tried feebly to emphasize a case made by Hyp. Scott Menville voiced Nod. Pat An old but not always wise Apatosaurus, who offered to look after Littlefoot's friends on their way to the crater in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. When they realise they cannot make the journey by themselves, Pat finally looks after them. His leg was severely burned from erupting lava after telling the longneck creation myth to the gang; they help Pat get up. When they arrive at the crater, he helps defend the other children against three sharpteeth. At the end of the movie, the children ask him to come with them to the Great Valley, which he slowly accepts. Pat is shown to be a lonely traveller, as he offers twice to look after Littlefoot's friends, takes a different route to the crater, and does not travel with a sauropod herd. He is gentle, but because of his age he is physically weak. He was voiced by James Garner and has not appeared since in the further sequels. Skip A mammal-like creature who knows a lot about the Mysterious Beyond. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Judging by his appearance, he might be a Multituberculate. Far-walkers of the Great Valley Sand Creepers Main Article: Sand Creepers The sand creepers are crabs. They appear prominently in the episode of the TV series, "March of the Sand Creepers. Doc ''Main Article: Doc Doc is a Diplodicus, known as "The Lone Dinosaur". He prefers to travel alone, and does not tolerate Sharpteeth. He is famous in legends for having saved numerous communities from Sharpteeth. Dara Dara is a wandering Diplodocus (longneck) who is Doc's lady friend. She first appeared in The Lone Dinosaur Returns episode of the TV series and was voiced by Susan Blu. Foobie Foobie, the mute Yellow Belly, is considered the "Wise One". Voiced by Pete Sepenuk. Loofah and Doofah Loofah and Doofah are two new creatures in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. They are hadrosaur-like reptiles with plumed feathers on their heads and tails and are weighty in both appearance and movement. It is possible that these characters are Beipiaosaurus (referred as Yellow Bellies). Loofah is voiced by Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Doofah is voiced by Sandra Oh. Mo Main Article: Mo Mo is a colourful Ophthalmosaurus, and Littlefoot's "Mud Brother". He debuted in Journey to Big Water. The Rainbow Faces Main Article: "Rainbow Faces" The Rainbow Faces are two ostrich-like creatures, who are implied to be from outer space, but disguise themselves as dinosaurs. They appeared in The Stone of Cold Fire. Rhett Rhett is an Apatosaurus who resembles Littlefoot, and has large, green eyes. He was introduced in The Land Before Time TV series, when Ali and his herd shows up in The Great Valley. At first, Rhett boasts about himself and tells Ali truthless stories about him protecting his herd, convincing her that they were real. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby plan a scheme to convince Ali that Rhett has been making up all of the stories when Chomper acts as a mean Sharptooth, and scares him away. This alarms the longnecks, who believe that Chomper is dangerous, and they give chase. Afterwards, Rhett admits to making up the stories when the Old One finds out. He then becomes friends with the gang. He is voiced by Elizabeth Daily, who was also the voice of Tommy Pickles on Rugrats and All Grown Up! and Buttercup on The Powerpuff Girls. Saro An old friend of Grandpa Longneck, who appears in one episode of the TV series. Voiced by Peter Sepenuk.